YUGIOH N-S TEASE
by LeeinVampire13
Summary: A tease of things to come


Yugioh NS

Turn 33. Hunt Or Hunted?

Black storm clouds gathered over the dark sky. Anger and confusion fileld the body of Markes as he continued to run seeing the shadowey silhoute of his friend. Slowwly disapating in the darkness. Quick visions of the dark tree's flashing through his head with every inch of speed he gained. {This ends now}he thought to himself. Faitiaily he came to a hault. Fightning to breath his eyes narrowed in front of him to the image of Leein standing in front of him head down. Awaiting for a responce he took the second to breath easy. ''So are you finaly ready?''the voice of Leein asked quietly. Suddenly the eyes of Markes caught a single item in the right hand of Leein.

''A card..''Markes replied puzzled. Without another word Leein slowwly turned looking into the eyes of his friend. A look of malice reflected within them. ''Why must you always try to ruin my fun?''Leein asked the bloodshot in his eyes slowwly faiting away. ''FUN!''Markes shouted his voice echoing through the darkness. ''WHAT YOU ARE DOING IS NOT FUN, ITS SICK!''Markes screamed clenching his fist towards Leein. Suddenly instead of anger he felt a feeling of grief and sadness. The obvious answer finally hitting him. For a second time he looked into the malice that was Leeins eyes.

Trying to find a hint of care or even emotion. Instead his search showed him the reality that was coldness and unforgivness. ''I know what i must do to stop this''Markes said quietly unbotten the butons of his long jacket throwing it to the ground. Markes wore a shirt gray shirt and on his right hand his duel disk. ''Forgive me for what i am about to do''Markes said. Hands shaking the duel disk popped open activating imediatly. ''Are you sure your ready?''Leein asked from his feet the white ora begging to appear. ''We are friends..''Markes pleaded his eyes widdening from the site of the white ora.

''In this mission there are no friends all are enemies that must be eradicated''Leein snapped. With these words the eyes of Markes wattered in front of him he was staring at the old Leein. Smile from ear to ear. ''Leein..''he said to himself the smile on the small Leeins face becoming widder and widder. ''How Trent would be so proud of you''he said flashbacks from the past accuring instantly. Leein stood in a large staduim looking in every direction. Excitement took over his body making him forget the atmosphere he was around. Markes looked at him the happyness reflecting off him and hitting every other kid around them also making them smile like an unbreable forc

''Just because Trent addopted does not mean you gained his skills''the teen standing in front of him teased. ''Beating you is my plateu to the pro leagues''he continued. Unphased by the words of the kid Leein stood there wearing the same genuine smile. ''Kid i will stop you from smiling NOW!''the teen shouted quickly drawing the top card of his deck. ''And i will do it with my Bujjin's''the teen boasted. ''My Bujjun Suswano just layed waste to all your pathetic monsters''the teen continued turing his attention to a group of teens standing behind him laughing at the small Leein.

''What that kid doesnt know is the true danger hes in''Deven replied folding his arms. ''He just destroyed Lee's Vampire Sorcer so bassicaly he had acces to any card he needed''Deven continued. ''Yup its about to get intresting''Markes replied awaiting Leeins turn to beggin. ''I dont mean to be rude but can i start my turn?''Leein asked. Angered by Leein's responce the teen just nodded to him to start his turn. ''Oh boy''Leein replied drawing a card. ''I am gonna invite the whole Red Family to this duel now''Leein said looking at the drawn card. ''...Family''the teen questioned.

''I activate my Vampire Kingdom''Leein replied placing a card into a hidden slot on the duel disk. From the ground three large towers appeared followed by two more than a final three until the two found themselfs in a dark villiage. The teen looked around at the scene around him ''Welcome my new friend''Leein replied bowing to the teen. ''Let the party begin, I activate Vampire Siege''Leein noted inserting another card into the disk. In front of Leein three black caskets appeared. ''With this card if i control Vampire Kingdom with no monsters and you control a monster i can now specail summon Vampire type monsters equal to the number of monsters you currently have''Leein explained. ''I have Bujjin Suswano, Bujjun Mizachui and Bujjin Tsuyumi''the teen notted.

The laughter from the group suddenly turned into silence at the sight of the caskets. ''See just like that..''Markes replied. ''Hes amazing''Quinn replied clutching her hands tightly. ''Lets wait no longer AWAKE MY FRIENDS!''Leein shouted with the end of his sentence the top of the casket's suddenly oppened reveailing three slender figures. The first was a slender figure with a short haircut. He was wearing an old style suit with a large black cape. Above him flocks of bats. The second a taller warrior with pale skin. . Purple armor from top to bottom. In his left hand a long sword. On his right a shield with a pink cross in the middle.

Finially the third Vampire was a little shorter than the first vampire. It had blue hair that covered his left eye. He was wearing an old fashion suit and a huge red cape. ''Meet my Vampire Lord, Crimson Knight Vampire Bram and Vampire Duke''Leein replied. ''Via the effect of Vampire Duke when this card is special summoned i can now chose spell,trap or monster and you must discard that one card''Leein explained. ''I chose Trap''Leein replied. the teen took his deck out from the disk going through it.

''First with the effect of Vampire Duke i can now declare a type of card and you must discard that card so i chose trap''Leein explained. ''How anoying''the teen replied anoyed discarding a card from his deck to the graveayard. . The second the card went into the duel disk all the towers around them lit up with a red ora similiar to the collor of the red moon around them. ''Now Kingdom goes off''Leein replied pulling his deck out, skimming threw it and also sending a card from it until to the graveyard.

''Per the effect of kingdom when a card is sent from my oppenets deck to the graveyard i can discard one dark vampire and destroy one card on the field''Leein explained. Suddenly Bujjin Susawano exploded. ''You little brat''the teen shouted covering his face from the explosion. ''Now that is not nice ''Leein's voice answered out from the smoke. ''I guess its time to teach you mannors''the smoke slowwly fating revealing the red eyes of Leein's three vampires staring directly at the teen. Feeling like he was in a horror movie the teen took a step back. ''You only have eight hundred life points''Leein notted looking at the center of the teens duel disk.

''I will now overlay my Vampire Duke and Vampire lord to xyz SUMMON APPEAR SHARK FORTRESS!''Leein screamed. A yellow circle bursted in front of Leein. Consuming both Vampire Duke and Vampire Lord instantly. An emormous explosion took form in front of Leein blinding everyone. Now standing in front of Leein was a large black ship with two circles spining around it. !'' ''I detach and overlay unit to let Bram attack twice this turn'Leein explianed. ''WHAT!..''the teen shouted ''he has three thousand attack''one of the teens behind the teen replied quietly. {Damn it i have no hand}the teen thought to himself. ''You used all your resources earlier because you doubted a rookie like me had what it takes to beat a champion like you''Leein replied. ''Hopefully today you will learnt he lesson there is no weak people in this world'' ''A person is only as strong as there will to fight and never give up''Leein's sentence ended.

''You were supoused to be the next champion''Markes replied to himself finding himself back in the real time. ''TRENT BELIEVED IN YOU!'' ''AND SO DID I!''Markes screamed emotion finially taking over him. ''AND MORE IMPORTANT YOU WERE HER'S!'' ''Now your just a heartless monster what would she think?''Markes asked his words noticably getting to Leein. ''Your not ready''Leein replied noticing the shaking hands of Markes. Leein quickly turned around and beggin to walk away. ''ANSWER ME!''Markes screamed. ''What would she think about what your doing?'' Markes asked again.

''I am punishing this world for its cruelness, she would understand''Leein quietly answered. ''I am the law''he repeated. ''WHO ARE YOU TO PLAY LAW AND CHOSE WHO IS GUILTY AND WHO IS INNOCENT!''Markes screamed. Number of victims of Leeins flashing through his head. ''You dont have the heart to do it''Leein replied. Suddenly Markes caught something dripping from above Leein. {Tears}Markes thought to himself. Thrown off by this Markes couldnt speak a word. ''When you do..''Leein stoped throwing the card in his hand to ground. ''When you are ready to do what you must do that will help you''Leein replied ''End the nightmare''Leein finished beggining to walk away.

Swiftly a shadow shot out from the sky landing in front of Leein. ''I found you''a dark voice spoke from the shadow. Crouched down the only notisable feature was its dark red hair and long black trench coat. ''Vampire''the dark voice spoke looking up at Leein. Slowwly standing up revailing its full appearance to Leein. He was tall with a muscular build. His eyes an emeral green. Noticable scars were seen on his face. ''I am Jaxx The Dragon Tammer''he replied. ''I am here to claim the legendary Blue Eyes deck i know you have it so give it to me or prepare to fall''he demanded.

Leeins head positioned down from his body a quiet laughter could be heard. ''Your demise if funny?''Jaxx asked annoyed. Slowwly the head of Leein rose up revealing a new face. Happiness from ear to ear. A scene that reminded Markes of the old Leein instantly. Something he had not seen in what seeemed like years. Angered by this Jaxx clutched his fist tightly isntantly activating his duel disk. ''For your arogant mocking i will now finially finish you''Jaxx stated. ''I have travled a long time to find you and slam the stake through your black heart vampire''he continued. Once again the only sound coming out of Leein was a quiet chuckling. His eyes glassy with a happy glow resontating from within them.

''I would find it rude if we didnt send you away with a thrilling gift for your long journey then''Leein finaly spoke. Suddenly from the feet of Leein the white ora began to flow circling around him. Not seen before this time the ora began to build something next to Leein. Markes watched on stunned as it continued to form more and more until a tall silhoute stood next to Leein almost the same height as him. ''I understand''Leein said to him self quietly as more and more ora poured from him. The tatto on his right wrist begging to glow the same collor as the ora.

''I can no longer deny her the excitement of this one time clash of dragons''Leein continued. Leeins body staggering body came to a single standing stance with his right hand completly open extended to the direction of Jaxx as if he was holding something. Suddenly the ora came to a stop. The silhoute suddenly growing into a human shape. First a head. Then a torso. Followed by two legs and two arms. ''WHAT IS GOING ON!?''Jaxx shouted. ''You see my new friend i am now simply the cantor in this melody of destruction''Leein quickly answered. Two crystal blue eyes appeared on the face of the silhoute looking straight at Jaxx.

In astral form a female figure stood in front of Leein. Jaxx's eyes perplexed at the sight. ''So the rumours are true...''Jaxx studdered. ''With Phantom Force you can bring her back whenever you want''Jaxx continued. Markes eyes widdened not beliving what was accuring in front of him. {Quinn is that really Quinn}he asked himself. Not able to say single word his body just looking on. ''But such power comes with rules''Jaxx stated. ''Like that your body is completly unshielded''Jaxx stated pulling out a black mask. It was compelty black with a single red jewel on the forehead.

Jaxx deep red bangs were now positioned in front of his eyes. Weakly the left arm of Leein lifted almost at the same so did the female silhoute. A yellow flash of light appearing in the center of his open hand. Instanly his duel disk activated as Jaxx watched. An astral shaped duel disk appeared around the silhoutes arm. ''So its red vs Blue''Jaxx snapped. ''I once was obsessed with blue eyes''a female female spoke from inside the silhoute. ''Its ...its her voice''Markes replied not beliving his ears.''Deep down i knew to become a great dragon tammer i needed my own''with the finish of her sentence the yellow flash inside Leeins hands quickly fated revealing a deck of cards.

''With the desire of wanting to protect my family and friends a new dragon was born'' ''Allow me to bestow on you the honor of being the first victim''Leein quickly inserted the deck in his hand into the disk causing the astral duel disk around the silhoute to become a real one. ''How did you...''Jaxx asked puzzled. ''Please do not ruin the excitement of the duel with pandering questions just let everything explain itself''the female voice responded. Arriving behind the shocked Markes was Hera and Candice. There eyes also widdening at the scene residing with in them.

Feeling a strange sensation in her. Not being able to take her eyes off the silhoute. Something about it somehow awaking something she thought was lost inside her. {Whats going on}she asked herself trying to not to worry Hera. . Suddenly a shock appeared within her and she found herself standing in front of a long silver cage. Inside two menacing green eyes piercing from the darkness. Something about these eyes. Something she knew to we'll. Without having to ask another question it hit her and she realized what was locked away. She was hit with sudden images of her stolen dragon. Noticing this Hera quickly turned around catching Candice before she collasped to the ground. ''I am going to capture the legendary blue eyes deck and become the greatest dragon tamer this world has ever seen''Jaxx praised.

Leein looked over to the silhoute. Its crystal blue eyes looking over to the same direction as there eyes conected with eachother. Able to comunicate with eachother with there thoughts. {I missed you my dear}she spoke to him. Trying to show as less emotion as possible Leein looked into the blue eyes of Quinn beggining to get lost within them. Then he returned his attention to Jaxx. Markes still not beliving his eyes quickly bent down picking the card up and getting a quick glimpse of it instantly getting what Leein was talking about. ''He held onto this for this long, for this moment''Markes said to himself looking at the card. {My dear i can buy you five minuits, thats the best i can do right now}Leein thought to himself.


End file.
